


临刑前的翩翩公子

by bailichen800



Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [7]
Category: wyb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, wyb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 没想出合适的名字，怕取得太明显透露剧情，姑且就叫这个吧。
Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530
Kudos: 8





	临刑前的翩翩公子

**Author's Note:**

> 没想出合适的名字，怕取得太明显透露剧情，姑且就叫这个吧。

一缕细细的月光悄无声息地从铁窗的缝隙钻进囚室，照亮了这小小一方盈尺之地。

王一博静静地躺在冰冷的地面上，栅栏的影子在清瘦的身躯上投射出狭长的阴影，好似一段长蛇般盘在他身上的锁链。

月光拂过青年白皙的脸颊，给纤长的睫毛漆上一层亮色，王一博似有所感地睁开双眼，支着胳膊撑起上身，转向月光所在的那方，双眼循着光芒的来路，视线攀过高不可及的墙壁，望向铁窗外的远方——越过一堵隐天蔽日的高墙，就是烟火喧嚣的世外桃源。

王一博依稀想起，城里有一座乐府，曲谱库中藏有数不胜数的天籁之音；紧邻的还有一间画廊，其中储存的作品风格迥异，无一不是精美绝伦，想当初，自己也曾到过这两处名景游历，听曲赏画……

不过这跟他已经没什么关系了。

忆起往事，王一博的嘴角浮现一丝微微的笑意，这一笑牵动了身上伤处，惹得他一阵咳嗽，忙以袖掩面，单薄的身子剧烈颤抖着，伴着剧烈的咳嗽声，四肢的锁链应景地哗啦作响，昭示着他即将不久于人世的命运。

明天一早就是行刑日，他会和这座牢笼里许许多多被捕的犯人一样，身体被凌迟千刀，直至分裂成一堆毫无意义的碎块。

这人活一世还真是世事无常啊。好不容易，汹涌的咳嗽声渐渐平息，王一博看着被鲜血染红的袖口，嘲讽地挑了挑眉，淡然地将污迹斑斑的袖口权当做丝帕，若无其事地擦去嘴角的血丝。

一番咳嗽消耗了大量的体力，支撑脸颊的手臂有些酸麻，王一博索性将散在肩头的碎发尽数拂到脑后，仍按最初的姿势，面朝月光躺下。

月光映在两颗黑曜石似的眼眸中，给宝石般的瞳孔添上一抹亮色。王一博枕着双手，忍着移动带来的剧痛，慢慢翘起二郎腿，回想起往事来。

王一博本来是一名侠士，自从他诞生开始，就被要求无条件地效忠他的上级。下令人给他传达的任务很简单，潜入一座又一座的秘密机构，窃取重要核心情报并销毁原件。

王一博做得得心应手，黑布遮面，一身轻装，恍若一只灵动的飞燕，掠过无数深宅大院，绕过层层防护的守卫，不声不响地潜入防御工事的漏洞，将那些价值连城的机密录入脑中，再将原件销毁成一堆不知所云的鬼画符。

无数部门对这名情报大盗的行为头疼不已，纷纷生成通缉令传遍大街小巷乃至周边领土，号令一旦捉到，杀无赦！对于王一博的传说更是层出不穷，有人说他是一名仇视社会的变态狂，有人说他只是个出于好玩心理的狂徒浪子，更有人说他是个矮小丑陋一无是处的废物，通过恶作剧来自我满足……

谁也不会想到，这个令人人心惶惶的情报大盗并不是什么会奇门遁甲的异人，而是寻常街头一位摇扇举杯的俊俏公子。

一头褐发随意束起，内着一身靛色金杏袍，外罩一袭蝉翼薄纱衣，摇着一把檀木扇，雪白无暇的扇面上只用浓墨书一“梦”字，一对剑眉星目，三分逍遥，三分潇洒，三分多情，一分善变，这便是民间第一风流才子，王一博。

平日里，这位小王公子便如同寻常隐逸之士一般，吟诗作画，曲水流觞，行走于市井之间，许是那文人墨客与常人意趣不同，小王公子大多涉足文库诗社，不时也摇着纸扇在乐坊停留一遭，亦或造访画廊点评一二，除了陶冶情操，更多时候则是以书画会友，以便打听那藏机密宝卷之地。

入夜，白日里一袭素衣，风度翩翩的小王公子披上一袭鸦装，潜行遁影，飞檐走壁。

从未走空的小王公子万万没有想到，自己有朝一日也会落入陷阱，身陷囹吾。

粗重的锁链摩擦着伤口脆弱的肌肤，三指宽的鞭子抽得全身血肉模糊，被勾刀刺穿的琵琶骨还在淌血，原本用来舞文弄墨的手指如今筋骨尽碎，惨不忍睹地挂在被鲜血污得漆黑的刑架上。

被关入这堵高墙的人均是日复一日身受残酷折磨，等到了行刑日一并处死。

伤势发作，意识溃散之时，王一博最怀念的竟是那把一尘不染的折扇，这位伴他一生的朋友在他被擒的那天无意丢失，现在不知遗落何方。

那件轻薄如纸的素纱褝衣已被鞭身的劲风撕成碎条，堪堪挂在身上，靛色的布料被血染成沉重的深色，原本金黄的杏叶染了血的殷红，凋零之际愈发显得凄美绝艳。

床前明月光，疑是地上霜。

王一博见这如此大好月色，习惯地伸手去取腰间纸扇，触到空无一物的腰间才反应过来，颇为遗憾地放下手，深感雅致缺缺，无扇无茶，辜负了这如水月色。

月至中天，午夜将至，行刑期即将来临，王一博留恋地望着那抹流水般倾泻的月光，眼前浮现自己曾经畅行无阻的文库，他总能精确而敏锐地发现守卫的漏洞，一道道房顶在他足下飞越而过，惊慌失措的护兵拿着武器左顾右盼，搜遍了每一个角落仍旧一无所获，而他在游刃有余地完成任务之后，甚至还能不徐不疾地舒扇移步，堂而皇之地跳完一曲尽态极妍的扇舞。

狱卒的开锁声在身后响起，王一博长吁一口气，满足地闭上双眼。

……

“杀毒完毕，本次清理共消灭4个顽固木马，修复2处漏洞，您的电脑状态良好，请继续保持！”

“那个病毒还挺养眼的，发作时是个古装小哥哥跳舞，要不是他把我的磁盘搞得一团糟，我才舍不得删呢……”

……

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 本来把这个初脑洞是给战战的C语言无脑虐文爽文，当时敲代码脑壳崩了，加上看过一个理论，说人类可能是外星人的超级计算机虚拟出来的游戏blabla，就幻想把战战搞成一个C语言程序，生成的虚拟形象放小A片里挨操……但我一直编不圆剧情。
> 
> 今天灵光一闪，可以把这个脑洞给耶啵，因为游戏中的人物不知道自己是游戏中的人物，耶啵也不知道自己是病毒，一直认为自己就是在为主效忠啥的，加上耶啵这个造型代言的造梦西游本来就是个游戏，也算是大型程序，也很契合这个主题嘛。
> 
> 病毒被杀毒软件捕获之后会被隔离，之后系统问要不要清除，如果你不管，每隔一段时间系统会自动清理垃圾并把这些威胁杀灭。（至少在这篇文里是这样）
> 
> 乐坊——音乐库，画廊——图库，至于那些机密文件嘛当然就是你的私人文档，个人信息什么的，这才是病毒最想要的。
> 
> 顺便，我知道那个牢房没有什么光，基本上是一片漆黑啥也看不见，可是为了描写，就当夜视能力超群吧……也别纠结什么开道窗子他会不会跑出去的问题，更别纠结为什么病毒库里冒出来个月亮……都是为了描写……为了意境……为了虐和爽……
> 
> 没开车，我觉得脑子正常的电脑都不会和任何病毒有染，更不会干出什么私放情人的戏码，要知道他是机器，即便是人工智能，也还没有人类情感，起码我的电脑不可能有。
> 
> 我采用的是古风背景的侠士形象（就是梦幻西游代言那个有银杏的衣服），也许可以给耶啵换装换成骑摩托风驰电掣演警匪片？
> 
> 我争取有生之年在梦里当一名优秀的架构师或者动画师试试把这玩意做出来


End file.
